


Dangerous Thirst

by WouldYouRunFromMe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Cheating, F/M, Language, Lemons, Lies, Love, OOC, Secrets, Violence, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WouldYouRunFromMe/pseuds/WouldYouRunFromMe
Summary: She's loyal. He's wild. Broken marriages have left these souls wounded and feeling trapped. They each are devoted enough to make their prison a home. One of them just happens to be sneaking out of that cage every now and then to go be with the other in theirs. Is that so wrong? Yes.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, SasuHina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: (This story use to be on a different plot and has since been rewritten. It is up to date on fanfiction but will be posting her like a double save. Thank you.)
> 
> Summary: She's loyal. He's wild. Broken marriages have left these souls wounded and feeling trapped. They each are devoted enough to make their prison a home. One of them just happens to be sneaking out of that cage every now and then to go be with the other in theirs. Is that so wrong? Yes.
> 
> Plot Point: We have your repetitive unhappy couples! Each different and yet the same. None are perfect. All are flawed. Each is their own enemy in the grand scheme of things. When everyone's hearts finally find what they needed all along to bring their pros and cons to the light, can they make that choice to accept it and grow? Or are they destined to be stuck in their broken ways?
> 
> Disclaimer: I hate to inform you all this but, I don't own Naruto.
> 
> Important Note - Relationships: NaruHina and SasuSaku are the starting pairs.
> 
> SasuHina is the main goal here.

* * *

**:: My Husband ::**

Four years.

"Hinata, what are you doing?!"

Four long years... were supposed to be nothing but absolute blessed happiness.

"You've been getting ready for an hour now? Please don't do this to me again!"

When did it get to this point? The yelling and the fighting. She wasn't combative. She was docile. A flower in waiting. Then how did she miss the signs those years ago if she was just standing still? The only time she moved from her worn out spot of shot nerves was to ask him for his hand. She took that leap while he only caught her at the last second. She didn't notice it then that when she fell into his arms, he wasn't pleased, but rather… perplexed.

"You know what? Fuck it. We're just going to stay home! I'll get your blanket and you can curl up on the sofa like you always do and hide from the world outside!"

' _Like always?'_ Hinata Hyuga asked herself this aged question as her lavender eyes raised to an oval mirror entrapped around a silver outline. There reflected back to her simply a trapped woman. A beautiful lady of snow skin and plum layers for hair that fell around her shoulders loosely, bangs rested on either side refusing to join the rest of her locks in the back. A plain silver chain adorned her neck above her cleavage that was only contained because of the short, black, tight fitting mermaid dress with ruffled, off-shoulder sleeves. Her black pumps lay on the rim of the tub because she didn't feel up to putting them on just yet. She always stalled like this to take a moment and reflect on why she forced herself into something so… uncomfortable.

"Could you come out of the damn bathroom at least and let me know you're okay?"

She placed her ring hand on the sink and turned her body back slightly to the beige door. A weary smile planted on glossed lips at the reason that presented itself.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The man that made this woman move first.

Exhausted from the shouting and running about to get ready, he placed a palm on the door and pleaded once again to his wife that he knew deep down, was not the one he should have said yes to. "Hinata." But here they were, trying for the most part. "Babe, please come out of the bathroom. I'm sorry again for shouting…"

' _No you're not...'_ Hinata could hear the strained undertones in his voice. She blamed herself like she was the vain of his existence. One, two, three. They fell from her eyes out of sync at first like a broken stream crippled by rocky protrusions. All she ever aimed for in her life, was to make this wonderful man happy to the fullest degree, to love him relentlessly without fail. In return, he'd give her the same. Why was that so hard?

Because she missed the signs.

"Say something," Naruto begged for more than the obvious. He wanted his freedom, but like his thoughts of her, he was too weak to leave… this door. "Why? Why do you do this everyday?! Can't we just go out without you being afraid of something?! I'm by your side? I'm here! Meet me halfway for once!" He struck the door with a fist of endless frustration, stopping the abuse and loud banging to hit his head against the door and seek forgiveness for that outburst he was sure had scared the fragile thing inside, "Hinata, just open up already. That was an accident! I didn't mean- Open the door, please!"

He would never lay a hand on her, only anything else he could find. The woman he thought dainty, hiding in the porcelain throne room, was not afraid. She didn't even flinch at his tantrum.

For four years, she put up with this because she did and still believes she deserved it. Half the time, she wished he would just hit her and then he'd magically love her somehow. What about her reclusive nature? Surely that would piss him off again. She was like a puppy that didn't want to go for walks. That was the very thing she'd laugh at on TV with him at her side, holding her in comfort like he'd never treat her like that. He'd never make her feel like a pet, and he didn't for the most part.

This falling out was the result of complete indifference with no real compromise wanting to be made.

She'd married an active person that she thought she could keep at home. He denied her right away those things when possible, so she returned the favor, growing bolder and resilient. That one thing, he taught her without knowing. He made her speak her mind and shut it off when she was literally done. She felt more empowered than in her high school years where uttering a sound would bother her to the end of the day. Now at age 24, she didn't give a damn when she spoke or not around anyone. As time went on, he was put on that list, but she did it out of love. The same, possible emotion, that she hoped resided in him. A respecting type of feeling that they both were only partly immovable at times and therefore, could change.

Hinata was still the only one to budge somewhat. She turned back to the sink and grabbed her charcoal feather earrings off the holder above the faucet to the right. "I'm coming out in five. I'll meet you in the car."

"Are you serio-" Naruto bit his tongue and rolled his eyes, storming off, snatching up his khaki suit jacket off the queen sized bed draped in royal blue sheets. "I'll wait like usual then!"

That door slam that followed, she giggled at. His wasted strength always put a mirthful state on her face. He never applied it when they laid together...almost like he was afraid she couldn't handle it.

Trust was another glaring issue, and he lacked it in many areas outside of the bedroom.

She sighed heavily and then got to cleaning herself up from the waterworks. This evening would be no different. She'd sit there and not say a word while he talked up to whatever friends he wanted to impress. Her job was easy. Smile and laugh at what he says. Of course he didn't want her to do that because of how obvious she made it, but she did so anyway to show him that she was willing to try. He ignored her efforts every time and put it off as nothing but embarrassing… like any other night.

* * *

**:: My Wife ::**

"All I ask is that you try to smile for once in your life and make us look like a happy couple."

' _When the fuck were we ever a happy couple after I married you?'_ Uchiha Sasuke looked at his wife of cherry blossom hair, presenting the question with complete disinterest on his face. He refused to abide, let alone possibly listen to anything she said. His dark, void like eyes, reflected their unfortunate union's emptiness.

"Are you going to say something this time, or keep looking at me like you've come down with a rare case of retarded?" Sakura snapped fast under her breath as a waiter passed by. She then carefully placed a napkin in her lap over the ruby, sleeved dress that stopped well above her knees when sitting. The chandelier over them, decorated in priceless false diamonds, shined like her heels. Her hair, while short, was well kept and made the pearls on her ears, stand out. She radiated class.

Her hermit husband, on the other hand, was slumped in the booth with his hands in his dress pant's pockets. His choice of 'shirt' was a plain black tank top that had help from looking less unethical by the blazer he had to wear. He'd rather be working out at home, watching a documentary at home, or doing anything else but sitting like a trophy husband for the woman he thought actually loved him. She vied for him to no end back then, so he presumed she didn't just care for his model inspiring looks and wealth. After the first day of being married to her, she tried to change his habits, the way he dressed, everything. He gave in to some, expecting that she'd make a few alterations herself. No such fucking thing transpired. His language worsened and his habits increased out of defiance.

And those divorce papers? They were looking better than sex right now.

That was about the only thing keeping him here for two years. It was a filthy way to love someone, but she made it obvious that she only planned to give herself to him. A part of him liked that a lot and too much at times. That pseudo sense of love that someone who gives their body to you solely, must truly care for you after all, tricked him into staying in a controlling relationship. When the intercourse was done, she was back to complaining about how worthless he was despite him doing all the work hours prior. It didn't end there. After a long day of actual work with his brother, he'd come home to the wife that did nothing. She didn't cook or clean for him, only for herself. Then she'd berate him about his lack of social awareness and inability to dress properly. He wasn't doing this. He wasn't doing that. He should change for her betterment.

How she flipped the meaning of trophy husband, he had no idea, but she did.

Why she stayed to put up with his resilient nature, was another guess that he took meant she loved him… So at times, he'd give in to her wishes a little more though he got nothing back but sexual gratification.

That could only get a relationship to go so far.

"Sasuke, please, I beg of you, sit up straight and proper at least! We haven't seen Naruto in years. Do you want him to think you're some talentless hack whose only attribute is looking good?" She sighed and picked up a wine glass between her middle and ring finger, cupping it when secure. "Not like you bothered with that today either."

' _How's the padding in your bra going? Sweating like a pig yet?'_ He would have said it aloud if they were at home where he could change after she threw that red wine in his face. He chose a less likely physical response invoking jest for the time being. "I wasn't aware we had to dress."

"I told you- Don't pretend you didn't hear me warn you five times that we were going out. Whenever we do this, you put up a bratty attitude and pretend you're not listening. Then you go back to your gym and igno-"

Sasuke stared at her blankly and uncaring as she quietly repeated a previous event that should be the story of their lives. She was so beautiful before when she actually cared for him, now all he saw was a… pink gremlin. He snickered unintentionally in her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand raise. That made his ass sit up and capture the wrist of that incoming slap, scowling at her like she'd lost her damn mind. "The hell do you think you're about to do?!"

"Lower your voice!"

"For what?!"

Where she got this abusive behavior from, he didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow it. He held her tight when she tried to jerk it back. The gold bracelets on a decorated forearm, clanked and clinked as he pushed that appendage down to the table hard as a warning, firm grip never leaving.

Each held each other's glare like they would kill for the other to make a move again and try something. He let her go with a light shove only because everyone around them paid attention at the wrong time, dooming his image solely like he was the initial attacker. Just because he released her, didn't mean he was backing down. "The fuck are you all looking at?!"

"Mind your own damn business!" Sakura, while annoyed with the man she married, shared his temper. There were qualities about him that she loved besides his appearance. He was quite intelligent, and yet a dumb human being when it came to social gatherings. He could have it all, but he was to...settled for her taste. She wanted more in life. She didn't work because that's not what her friends, or her mother taught her to do. A woman's power is in her body and mind. Men control the scene. If you can get a hold of one male in such good standing, and bend him to your will, you'll never have a broken home...ever again. She drank down her abusive past and glared once at the worthless, sexy man she shacked up with, picking him for his quiet nature tacked on by overbearing presence and riches. It took a while in college, but he gave in eventually. The errors of her ways started to show the flaw in the once presumed perfect scheme.

He was not that guy.

However, he respected her strength. He sat up beside her confidently as if to show that no matter what rumors spread, only they know the truth at the end of the day. "I can't fucking stand you sometimes," she whispered from over the rim of her glass.

"The feeling is mutual," Sasuke exhaled out behind an over painted mask of hurt, smirking, "till we get home."

"If we get kicked out of this place, you're never touching me again!" That threat was met by a riveting cackle from her dark prince that sent a shiver and tremble waving throughout her body in the worst way to crash on that button of lust.

"Whose punishment is that again, Sakura?"

That callous look her way, put a flush across her face. Her attraction to assholes had a backstory as long as her arms that she'd wrapped around this man's neck in ecstasy for him to destroy her ability to speak. She rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of their dinner guests arriving through the glass doors ahead. "Naruto's here with his wife. Do try not to embarrass me."

"Hn. Someone married that idiot?"

"That someone was almost me, for your information."

"So what you're saying is… he dodged a bullet?" He played that smirk out like the abuse to his pockets from his hands when he pushed them back in. "I should kick his ass. He would have spared me a fortune."

"Oh shut the fuc- Hey, Naruto! It's so good to see you!" Sakura's nature flipped on a switch, jewel lavished hand reaching out for the tan one embracing it respectfully and not the way he used too. He looked drained and just not up for it this evening. She wondered what zapped that energy in him. His wife looked doom and gloom too. "Your wife is lovely, isn't she, Sasuke?"

' _She looks fucking miserable….'_ Sasuke stared at the bombshell sliding into the booth across from him. Her husband, his old friend who he lost contact with after the whiskered male dropped out of college, was no better. ' _You mean I gotta deal with their emotional baggage too? Can they not hide that shit?!'_ He was no better, and it made that taste in his mouth all the more bitter. He shrugged and slumped back in his seat. "How you doing, dumb-ass?"

"Better than you, bastard." Naruto laughed and dropped down with a fresh smile to his old friends. "Oh, uh, this is my wife, Hinata! We met after I bailed from prison."

"Hahahaha, very funny! College is not prison. Being broke though, makes prison sound like home," Sakura said with a wave to a waiter nearby for a refill alert. She held up the glass to help the aid give her cup that alcoholic life to the brim. "I hope you're not trying to ask us for money."

"Actually, I own this building we'll be eating in." The proud blond, business owner, leaned back in his seat, arm up and bent on the back, never going around his quiet wife. He nodded his head to the window. "And the ones down the street."

"Bullshit," Sasuke cursed under his breath, eyeing his so called lover when she put a heel to his foot. "Do that again and I swea-!"

"Why'd you go into the restaurant business, Naruto?! I'm going to need to see some proof!" Sakura spoke over her rude husband, not wanting him to ruin a potential alley in their circle of well managed people.

"Aha, well turns out that little obsession with ramen, had major benefits." Naruto raised a hand and snapped his fingers twice, calling out, "Any waiter, come here for a minute!"

A young man of ginger hair and black eyes, speed walked their way. He took that time to present two champagne glasses to the guests that usually requested such, filling them with their couple's signature selection. "How may I assist you, Msr. Uzumaki?"

"Ani! You decided to stay? I'm glad. Do me a favor and go get the chef for me?"

"Ah, yes, sir!"

Sakura watched, impressed while her husband's eyes were busy elsewhere.

Could anyone blame him? His old friend's wife was... strange. She had this fed up look on her face that showed at random times. That fragile frame of hers stacked with a full body… was also deceivingly so. Most women Sasuke's wife showed him too, would be eyeing him right now, not the other way around. She looked devoted to her man, but also annoyed by him all at once. He learned all this from just sitting, watching, and going with the moment. He tilted his head to the side and glanced at the blond who let a woman like this have such a sad atmosphere around her. He was not attracted to her by any means yet. He did find her silence interesting given she's the only thing in sight across from him besides the rambling two next to them both.

"-the chef, really?! Are you trying to say we're about to eat for free?"

"I don't see why not!" Naruto boasted nonchalantly on the sly. To him, compared to the obvious turmoil his high school crush was hiding, he'd won this event. He nudged his wife and said, "What do you think, love? Should we make our friends pay or watch us eat?"

"Hahaha… Don't be mean." Hinata forced a rehearsed response, mentally rolling her eyes and gagging at the dinner choice she knew was coming unless someone intervened. How he managed to eat that crap and stay moderately fit, she had no idea. Somehow her thoughts became outside knowledge from the obviously bored man across from her.

"Naruto, if you make us eat that unhealthy shit, I'm not paying for it."

"Nice to see your attitude hasn't changed, Sasuke."

"Nice to see you're not taking up five seats."

Hinata hid a giggle behind a napkin that she pulled off the table quickly to cover her mouth and pretend she had to sneeze. She could have swore she saw the blunt man eye here like he knew, but he turned away to quick back to the conversation like it was nothing.

"-and he's just been in a foul mood since! I'm so sorry, Naruto," she apologized with a hand across the table to the blond's own.

"Don't be, Sakura..." he assured her, slipping his hand back down off the table, uncomfortable with that touch that rejected him too many times to not leave a scar. That small withdrawal did not go unnoticed by the pink woman's husband. "I honestly miss this bluntness. Please guys, feel free to speak your mind."

"You're not getting enough of that at home?"

Sakura took a minute to calm her nerves before turning to the raven man with no breaks. "Sasuke, my love, could you stop? I know he said it's fine, but that's usually a code that you're making everyone uncomfortable."

"Everyone? Last time I checked, _babe_ , you were only one person unless there's something you're not telling me," Sasuke shot back dryly, head cocked to the side like what the fuck did she expect, "You do look like you picked up a fe-"

Splash! Red wine dripped and dried on a moonlit face, down the cut jawline and dripping from raven bangs. He licked his lips and smirked, chortling smoothly before standing up and stealing Hinata's glass. "Lend me this for a second, doll face." After that careless wink her surprised way, he held the slim glass over his wife's shocked, pretty little head.

"Don't you fucking dar- EEHH!" Sakura screamed at the short burst of cold that flowed down over her face. She jutted up from her seat, napkin falling off her lap to the floor uselessly. She held her arms out like she was drenched, fist formed and emeralds scowling blades to her husband who shook the glass once to get it all out before setting it back down on the table. "YOU- YOU WORTHLESS LOAD OF...!"

"SAY. IT!"

Hinata felt the heat between them instantly when they bucked up into each other's face, specifically Sasuke's… She could see his pain and desperation to love his wife and beg her to return it back to him. He tried to kiss Sakura, making the first move, but she turned away, shutting him off in front of everyone. He dragged a hand down his mouth and then both through his hair in exasperation.

Hinata realized seconds later that she was holding her breath for them with her legs closed tight. ' _What did I just-'_ She shook her head, confused as to why she was so caught up in that tense moment and admiring his hungry look that she shared with her own husband at times they fought that bad. Her body would lock up if Naruto ever stared at her with intent to ravage her in front of everyone. She blushed like mad and hid it behind a napkin.

"Hinata, are you okay?!" Naruto thought it was all just too much for the innocent woman to see how couples were in the real world. "God dammit, Sasuke! Can you not be so mean spirited for once in your life!?"

"The hell are you on about like you know me all of a sudden anymore? You bailed on that bridge a long time ago, moron." Sasuke stole the blond's glass next and chugged it down, throwing it to the ground afterwards, shattering it and drawing screams of fright from the other dinners.

"What the fuck, man?! Everyone, it's okay!" Naruto jumped up from his seat to stop this tirade.

"Yeah, it's okay. My esteemed wife is paying for it! Or would the guy she shut down fifty times, like to take the rep for her?!" He shoulder bumped past the stunned blond, shouting, "Tell that bitch I'm at the car!"

"I can fucking hear you!" Sakura came barging out of the bathroom, mascara smeared, marching to the door fast afterwards. "Since I'm such a bitch, you can run your ass home! You love working out more than you appreciate a good woman anyway!"

"HA! At least working out leaves me satisfied!"

"OHH! You want to bring up the bedroom in front of everyone? Let's do that then!" She spun back and bared her teeth at the fuming man who met her at the door, heated up from the snarl on his lips and the way he forced her out of the nosy building with strong hands to her elbows. They weren't going to talk this out like they should when they got home.

Hinata's condition did not decrease, for she knew what was going to happen. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see a hate filled sex was likely those twos go to when all else failed. Here she was, jealous of that for some reason. Her husband looked embarrassed and distraught all at once with a hint of weird satisfaction because he didn't show his ass to everyone like they did. All she saw was a boring man who thought she was the same. Why can't their sinking relationship be like theirs? Burning out with a wave of passion. She propped her chin on a hand and looked outside the open, cotton curtained window.

Naruto was busy helping clean up the mess while his wife was exposed to the brash couple once more.

Lily eyes saw the two arguing again by their sports car. She watched Sasuke turn away to yell something to the sky with his fist clenched at his side. He then switched back to continue the rant at Sakura, but he did something else that drew a tiny yelp from Hinata. He latched on to Sakura's waist without warning, picking her up and sitting her atop the car, forcing her to wrap her legs around him and try to pull his hair in an attempt to get him off her lips. Her dress rose high and his hands did no kindness in stopping that from happening. She could see him bite the woman's bottom, cherry lip, and lick it, sending an obvious shiver along her body that traveled as his tongue went down her chin and neck.

Hinata swallowed hard and bit a nail, watching him imprint on her thighs on up and in her cherry blossom hair, yanking her head back to demand his canines an area of flesh to sink into without mercy. Her inner moan was matched to the one that escaped Sakura's lips just loud enough for the sound to travel to her awaiting ears through the glass. She cast her eyes down in embarrassment from the pg porno going on outside that she wished would be her life. When she looked up, onyx locked with lavender. He flashed an up-turn in his lips against Sakura's marked collar bone that she'd never forget.

It was a taunting one… a mocking gesture at how erotic his life was compared to hers. He showed off his exciting and declining relationship by grinding on the woman clinging to him still. He kept his estranged lover's head back so he could side glance at Hinata to make sure she was watching every little thing he did to his so called wife's sensitive neck. There he lapped at a pulse and released her hair to get somewhat of a grip on her ass under the dress now up to her waist, pulling her teal lingerie panties against him more to increase that friction cooking up down below.

' _Bastard!'_ Hinata cursed and crossed her legs this time, damning this insensitive, careless prick. She wished she could zap his toxic masculinity and put some of it in Naruto. Just a little. Can she sin a little and be treated like a spoiled, naughty princess for five seconds? A little kink never hurt anyone. Could Naruto just grab at her body like that and fill her up to show he still cared, he still wanted her, they could possibly work, he loved her alone, he needed her like Sakura needed air after Sasuke suffocated her mouth with his tongue, granting no breaks unless he wanted to. Why was she still watching this shit?! That raven bastard glanced straight at her like he could once again hear her thoughts.

That look… that moment of… 'This is you if I ever get you alone. Fear me.'

A stuck siren went off on her face as she shook her head frantically. ' _Absolutely fucking not!'_ She was not a cheater. She would not be coerced.

Hinata stood up and reached for the curtains, choosing to get the most difficult one out of the way being across. Since she was in a mermaid dress, she had to hold her legs together and bend over the table to reach the other blind, giving her teaser outside a view of a lifetime.

The dress was tight and defining as it should, revealing a thickness in the back that she had no idea threw him off guard until she stopped arching after freeing the other curtain. Turning full frontal with a peeved looked, she saw his attention all on her like she was the culprit now… she was misbehaving.

' _Hmph!'_ She unfurled the curtain just in time to catch Sakura getting fed up that he stopped, resulting in her pushing him off. About time anyway. A servant had come out to ask them to leave for disturbing the arriving guests and bothering the inside residents. ' _Serves them right.'_ She did withhold a curtain to see Sakura gripe and complain to the driver's side.

Sasuke's annoyance with the matter was very evident as well in his ticked off expression...and then, he cut his cold eyes her way. She returned something to him that she saw enough today to mimic. It was a small smirk, a bold one that faded from his intrigued sight as she dropped the curtain down.

Hinata then dusted herself off like she achieved a great victory in parallel with her husband who hadn't noticed a thing, busy chatting up the chef and explaining the ordeal. That moment of excitement was fleeting, and it left her high shooting down fast. The only good thing was that she'd hopefully never have to see that perverted, arrogant, exciting playboy… ever again.

* * *


	2. Starting Point

_~ One Month Later ~_

* * *

**_: The Bite Is Worse Than The Bark :_ **

"Hah.. eighty one." And down then lift. "Eighty two."

Don't touch that sweat drop. Let it fall to the cold, concrete floors. Feel the burn. Embrace the pain in those biceps. Don't quit and keep that core elevated. Feeling a thirst? Too damn bad. Might as well tongue the desert because you ain't drinking shit till you hit a hundred.

No one has, ' _War_ ', in crimson, rough letters in the center of their black tank top if they don't hold those values true.

Sasuke was the damn spokesperson for it. It didn't just make him feel good and keep him healthy, this was his outlet for stress. This is how he found relief from the nightmare that was his wife sometimes. Outside on the patio under the pavilion was his domain to freedom if he wasn't in his garage with his cars. Sure this wasn't much to call his own but he didn't need a lot. The rest of the house like the jacuzzi, pool, other five bedrooms, ect, that's all his wife's wants.

"Eighty nine..." He held that to catch his breath, nearing the end with just eleven more to go. His wife had popped into his mind then, making him think of the times they worked out together. Sure it never ended in them using the equipment but still. They did it together and he loved it. Now it was just him. He looked around the empty, quiet place and shook his head, moving on. "Ninety."

At least he wouldn't be home tomorrow. He'd get to go back to work wherever his parents wanted him to be. He and his brother provided security to the family business. To this day, he still couldn't tell anyone what that exactly is. Don't get him wrong, he cared and then… he didn't.

Itachi was the angel child basically.

Sasuke turned out to be their fallen one whose wings were forever stained black by his own doing. Why? He liked the color a lot. Hint's the palate of his equipment all around like his shoes. He wasn't goth or anything like that. He just enjoyed a simple shade that went with everything. Now as for his wife strutting in his space all of a sudden in nothing but an off shoulder top and boy-shorts, she believed in color. Hell, when she stood directly in front of him, he could almost tell what color her bra was. Scratch that. She's not wearing one. While he found that a bit kinky, she seemed too preoccupied to fool around right now. He carried on with his workout, having no choice but to look between her legs straight ahead. "Ninety three."

"Sasuke, guess what?" Sakura called to him as she tapped away on her phone with acrylic nails, sounding somewhat excited. The blond wasn't the only one with a bad case of social needs. Her mission was to create this ultimate image of the perfect home like she was taught. She had the guy, the house, and a popular ring of friends. The only one who didn't know all this was her ex. Best not to have him in their world and possibly sharing a most embarrassing incident. "We have an old friend near us as of today."

"Ninety five." Sasuke paused there to ask breathlessly, "Hah, if it's your mother, we're moving."

She grinned and rolled those emeralds at his comment. Why those two didn't get along was quite a tale. "Very funny. It's Naruto actually. He posted a picture of his new house earlier today. It's definitely over here so I texted him and… he's here."

Her husband failed to see why this was worth mentioning. He didn't bother to think about why she even had his number either… "And? Ninety six."

"Because." Sakura stepped around him to sit on his back, loving that grunt she drew forth from him and his unwavering strength. "This gives us the perfect opportunity to make up for that shit you pulled those weeks ago."

' _Me?'_ He didn't even want to be there. His so-called friendship with Naruto was shattered as it was. No use in taking a hammer to it. He thus wanted no part of whatever she was trying to do. "Ninety eight."

Ignoring her was not easy. She frowned at his lack of attention her way, switching to laying on him and draping her arms over his shoulder. She kissed the back of his neck and then his cheek before nuzzling against him. "Please pay attention?"

At one point that was the cutest sound he could have ever heard. Now it was just grating because there was no sweetness really there. He gave her a look of disinterest before going back down and lifting right back up. "Ninety nine."

Sakura puffed at a pink strand and quit with the cutesy nonsense right away. "Okay asshole, here's the problem." She shoved that phone near his face to force him to see the text she'd received. "This is an expensive lot almost like ours. He's climbing to our level fast. We should get him in our circle while we can."

"What for?" He pushed that crap away, solely wanting his space back already.

"Because the more well managed people we have in our lives, the better we look. Plus, keep your friends close and your enemies closer exists for a reason," she said as a matter of fact, pushing at his head and gripping his hair as she got off his back. She smiled at that twinge she caused and the curt shake of his head. "It's what my mother taught me."

' _Therein lies the problem.'_ Sasuke uttered in thought, finishing his last rep before pushing up off the floor and dusting off his hands. For a brief moment they stared each other down, him mostly pissed about the petty pain in the back of his head. He grunted and rubbed the spot, pushing past her, choosing not to get into an altercation over something so small. She was getting a lot bolder lately with these attacks though. He snatched up a towel off the rack and tried to just pretend she wasn't there following behind him.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

He really didn't but now he was. "What do you want then?!"

Sakura held up a digit like she was the one doing her best to control her temper. "All I want is for you to listen."

' _I'm trying.'_ He's been trying for two years now willingly. "You've got five minutes."

She turned away from him right there to inhale and exhale deeply. Her mother warned her that Sasuke would be a challenge. If she wanted to 'save' him, she had to overcome it. Lately treats like sex and compliments weren't working anymore. Her mother said it may be time for more physical solutions but she couldn't bring herself to go full throttle yet given she knew the pain all too well.

"Three minutes."

Man was he pushing her there though. "I want to throw a welcome to the neighborhood party for Naruto!" she announced with a strained smile and smack of her hands together, luckily not cracking her phone. She did hold onto it tightly as she spun back around. "You're going to help me do that."

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke draped that towel around his broad shoulders, smirking some at that twitch of her brow. Could he piss her off anymore? Oh yes.

"Well if you don't I'll-"

"Two minutes."

Sakura bit her tongue and held her clasped hands to her lips. Internally she cursed his name to high hell and back. He had no idea that he was reminding her of her father and how he used to constantly interrupt her mother and then some. Because of that, she saw how little control she had over this conversation. This should never happen. Emeralds then raised to onyx dead set. "Sasuke, I'm going to need you to stop that shit right now."

"... Forty seconds."

That was it. He'd abused that button of patience for too long.

She grabbed the nearest thing which was a fifteen pound weight and switched targets at the last minute. She chucked it straight to the stereo set nearby. Static and sparks spew forth and set a small flame, leaving the raven wide eyed and mid flinch.

Before Sasuke could even comment on this erratic behavior, his wife went off.

" **WE** are fucking throwing a party in two damn weeks! You've got till then to get yourself together or I'll do it for you." She warned with a digit pressed hard against his chest. "Don't test me!"

Sasuke was kind of stuck in a daze from this. He wasn't scared by any means but he was bothered by the fact that his wife just lost her shit and destroyed a thousand dollar stereo system. A minute ago, that could have been him.

She didn't stay to deal with his delayed reaction any longer. She shoved him away and started storming off, listing demands. "Clean that crap up before the whole damn house burns down and get dressed while you're at it! We're going to make a surprise visit to send him our invitation ourselves and if you start something- You know what, keep what you got on. You might need it."

Wait... what? No, no they needed to talk about whatever that was just was a while ago. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but that door slam was supposedly the end of that. He stared at the destroyed equipment with bits popping out, wondering if he was crazy for thinking this was a major problem. He looked around to make sure that just happened and then kind of sat down on a bench nearby to take it in. He wasn't there long before she came shouting at him again.

"Do you have the ke- What the fuck are you doing?! We're leaving. Come on!"

Sasuke just looked to her like she'd lost her damn mind. "Sakura..."

"What?!"

He pointed to his music box just dying out in that corner. "You see that right?"

She spared one bored take to the destruction and shrugged. "So? It's not a big deal." Yet he was still pointing at it and appearing to get more and more pissed off by her lack of a proper response. "Oh my god- Okay! I'm sorry. I'll get you another one!"

He can buy another system but he can't replace his entire body. "Are you insane?" That was a stupid question and thus meant to be rhetorical. "Sakura, if you do that shit again-"

"I said I was sorry!" She groaned like this was a needless hassle. To her, she could do so much worse. This was nothing. She so pouted and shamefully slumped down the stairs back over to him as if she was a cat that didn't mean to spill water on the laptop. She brushed up on him for forgiveness and littered kisses all over his confused expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Getting loved on happened to be a rare occurrence here in the Uchiha household. Sasuke fought it due to the circumstances even when a pair of skilled fingers tugged at the rim of his shorts. "Sakura-"

"I'll make it up to you." Those six words were the equivalent to the most addictive drug around.

Instead of saying no, he chose a temporary high that would never last. One that would damn near cost him an arm and a leg to get again only if… he wanted it.

* * *

**_: The Bark Is Worse Than The Bite :_ **

The grass really is greener on the other side.

Naruto fell in love with his new neighborhood from the finely cut yard to the clean driveway, spotless windows and slick style of his fresh one story home. He nearly teared up at the slanted roof and the stone walkway to the detailed door. ' _It's perfect.'_ The person he was here for, thought so too and that made him smile too much. Everything was falling into place and now all he needed to do was finish out the final touches.

He picked up that last box from the moving truck and took in the view of this amazing upgrade from their apartment one more time.

Though Hinata helped him achieve this mostly, he wouldn't credit her because she was being a brat right now. She barely helped him get anything inside and in fact, she was still curled up on the couch in her sunflower blanket when he came in. He sighed tiresomely and set the box down near the doorway. He then walked on over in his cargo shorts, orange tank top and boots. He leaned on the back arch over the lime couch to the woman who refused to say more than two words to him since he mentioned the move. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." He thought he was being cute saying her name over and over again and pushing on her hip. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinat-"

"What now…?" She sniffled and wiggled for him to quit touching her. She also wanted him to just go away. To her, this move of which she did not want, was worse than a slap to her face. All this because he'd claimed her opinion on the decision of their living conditions, didn't matter since she had no job… Well whose fault is that you ask? The same jerk now trying to get her to lighten up.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Look at this place! It's amazing. We have more space than we did in that box. You can go outside now and do that yoga thing you like in a fenced in yard. A big, fenced yard!" Naruto emphasized with his arms out that dropped when she failed to respond at all. "Hinataaaa, really? I did this for us. Aren't you at least a little proud of me?"

' _Always…'_ She nodded under the blanket because this move wasn't out of nowhere. This was supposedly a tactical decision to work with his new partner that the chef from months prior had introduced him too. They had a good set up here and had been looking for someone to help run things. Of course her husband jumped at the opportunity for a pay increase and better living. There was one other deeply troubling problem that shot to hell all those positives and just reasons…

"Great! I hope you'll be ready to celebrate with Kiva tonight."

Hinata stiffened and her pupils dilated at the name. Kiva Inuzuka was her husband's new quote on quote, 'business partner'. She was awfully ambitious like her husband but not as loud. They hit it off way to well as a result and before she knew it…. they were moving to Kiva's side of town. Her gut told her there was something wrong with this while her head wanted her to think more logically. He did bring her along... "T-Tonight? How come? We just moved here."

"I technically did all the moving but okay." Naruto didn't mumble it all too quietly, wanting her to hear it and get that she really had no reason to deny anyone over his house. "She's only coming over to welcome us in. I told her it was fine and you two could end up becoming the best of friends."

' _No.'_ She hadn't made a single friend out of any one of Naruto's acquaintances or work buddies. ' _Absolutely not.'_ She was therefore quite positive that she and Kiva were not going to get along whatsoever. Hinata still had to say, "Okay…"

"That's the spirit. Good job." He gave her a pet and then tended to his phone when he got a text message. "Since I carried everything in, could you unbox it for me? I have to run out right quick."

She ignored his request and poked her head out of the blanket, hair a mess and eyes puffy. There were far more important things to worry about. "Y-You're leaving?"

"Just out to get something to eat. I'll be right back."

Hinata was going to let him go alone until the fear of losing him sunk in. Asking to go with him would likely upset him though it shouldn't be like that. She put her heart on the line and asked anyway, "Naruto, wait… Can I- Can I come with you?"

He stalled at the door, keys in hand unsurely. He knew he looked pretty damn good to go out right now but she… He'd rather not make a bad impression in their new area by exposing them to his emotional wife on the first day. "Well… that depends how fast you can clean yourself up first?" He instantly regretted making that comment because she teared up again and cast her eyes downward. He opted out of apologizing and figured granting her more time at home was best. "Ah you know what, never mind. I just want you to relax and cheer up, okay? I'll be back. Love ya!"

Did he? She did. "Love you too…" Hinata spoke to the door long since closed because he didn't bother to wait for her reply.

* * *

**_: Please Just Drive :_ **

"What are you upset about now?" Sakura handled the wheel while her husband moped about on the passenger side. "I know it's not me so it has to be Naruto. We won't stay there long I promise." She put on her white rim shades, feeling great and proud all around.

Sasuke, to put it bluntly, felt like crap. He slumped against the side door as if something was zapping his life force in large quantities every second. This was probably the worst he's ever felt in a while after sex. There was no love in it. Every kiss was cheap, and each touch barely enjoyable. He dealt with the after effects of a bad high that left his energy low. He hated this feeling of emptiness that expanded as the days went by. Hopefully this dry spell wouldn't last long and he could get back to how they were before… as long as she never acted out like that again. "Uhuh."

"Sasuke, don't make me come over there." She was joking but he looked bothered by it. At a red light she had to ask, "Okay tell me what your problem is. You still upset about that damn stereo?" His shrug pissed her off more than his lack of vocal responses. "I told you I'm going to get you another one. What more do you need?"

Sasuke decided to give another basic answer. He had nothing left to deal with her right now, especially if she was going to keep avoiding the issue. In a way that put him down more… he was an enabler. "Uhuh."

"Are you serious?! Sasuke-!".

HONK! The light had turned green a long time ago.

Sakura gripped that wheel tight and held her breath. She only exploded when the poor lady behind her decided to blow that horn again.

* * *

**_: I Need A Leash :_ **

Hinata had no idea of the oncoming duo. She didn't even know they lived here. Nothing about them had crossed her mind since that event weeks ago. Her daily routine outside of dealing with her husband from then on, was to either meditate or watch TV. She'd call her model sister or lawyer born cousin to vent. They had their lives together at least. Her sister even had this romantic relationship with her own personal security guy who was a young strapping man. He got all red over just about every compliment she gave him.

As for her own husband, he'd smile and kind of look uncomfortable.

She did get self conscious enough to go grab an over sized, bunny themed sweater to hide her body away. In the bedroom she fitted it down over her jean shorts, smoothing it out and looking over herself in the mirror at the dresser.

There she saw a young woman with a red button nose and static all in her hair. "Oh dear…" She let her husband's words get to her though this look was only temporary due to being so distraught. "I really am a mess…" Maybe he was right about other things too like she was being selfish and not appreciating what he'd done for them. The place was nice and he was working hard… She fidgeted there and thought about getting cleaned up for him to at least look presentable when he came home.

All the dead butterflies in her stomach started to fade one by one at the thought that she wouldn't please him even if she tried.

She could do what he asked and finish unpacking. The likelihood of a tiny kiss for her efforts made her light up like crazy.

The last box to set in the bedroom and hopefully help her get that needed kiss, was near the front door. She hurried over and scooped it up quickly, motivated. If it weren't for the voices she heard outside, she'd be in the room by now cheering for herself. She listened carefully to make sure it wasn't Naruto struggling to get his keys because he'd ordered too much food once again. There were things like that that made her smile when thinking of him. He could be so adorably stupid at times and sincere. For that reason she blushed partially when she stepped closer to the door, awaiting to hear his voice.

"-then you threatened to kill her."

"No I didn't! I told her that hell is nice this time of year."

"You offered to run her over?"

"Ah, I 'offered' to send her there free of charge. Huge difference."

She heard Sasuke chuckle in disbelief and say, "So I did marry a lunatic."

"You weren't complaining an hour ago."

"How could I… when you were sitting on my fa-!"

Hinata covered her far from innocent ears and shook her head. Where was her cross? Her bible? Something. Any random list of things she did not possess to repel the sinful couple at her door. She searched around frantically, looking for a way out and wondering why the hell they were here.

The ring of the doorbell did not stop her from hiding under that blanket..

"Hello?! Is anyone home? It's Sakura! And my husband of course!"

"Against my will."

"Will you shut up- Ignore him please. We- We had dinner with you guys some time ago! I'm sure it's hard to forget but- Anyway, we're here to welcome you both to the neighborhood!" Sakura wore her friendly tone out something awful, stressed by her husband.

"I highly doubt anyone is here."

' _We're not! Go away.'_ Hinata trembled there on the sofa, wishing and praying.

"Oh and what gave you that brilliant idea?"

"Because we're the only car in the driveway."

She heard nothing for a brief moment until Sakura snapped.

"Did it not occur to you to say something before we walked our asses all the way up here?!"

"Sakura... you have eyes."

Hinata learned a beautiful array of new curse words all at once right then. Surely this meant they were leaving now. Along the floor on her knees, she crawled to the window nearby and peeped through the corner. She saw Sakura had already made it back to the car while the raven was just relaxing against the front door and watching like some disobedient wolf. ' _Hm...'_ They weren't actually going to stay here, or so she hoped. Her worry wasn't put to rest even when the pink haired woman simply sped off. Reason being because that foul mouthed lady had left her dangerous dog behind with nothing to contain him. He seemed to expect this and started searching through his hoodie pocket for something. Nothing was found there so he shoved his hands in his basket ball shorts and… came up empty once again.

"Damn it." He cursed and raked his fingers through his hair where Hinata saw two wolf ears twitch in dismay. He soon caught a glimpse of the nosy little thing watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Huh, so you are here."

She yelped and shied away upon seeing that smirk of complete disaster. The drums of doom had sounded. Back to her couch she went to guard the door from afar. Whatever she did from here on, she must never do one thing and that is... to let that wolf in. "Go away!"

All Sasuke heard was 'oh ahawy'. Complete gibberish from the shy woman inside. He didn't understand it and it just about pissed him off. He wasn't a scary guy and he only bit when necessary. He had all his shots too so he was good to go. "Hey, doll face, I need to borrow-"

"That's not my name!"

He heard her that time and chortled at the squeakiness. ' _Okay then.'_ With his hands in his pockets, he shrugged and said, "Look, Naruto's wife or whatever, I need to borrow your phone." He got to the point in hopes she'd comply and help him already. He really didn't want to walk a 100 miles back.

"Why?" She stayed skeptical of his request and weary of his rude nature.

"Because I'm hungry, what do you think? I need a damn ride." His anger at his own wife started to show and he misplaced it on Hinata. "Could you call my brother for me then since you're too scared or whatever it is you got going on. I really don't want to camp on your doorstep."

' _I don't want you to either!'_ Hinata grumbled and slipped off the couch with her blanket. She'd do anything to send him on his way. She picked up her cell from the kitchen table and then stood before the door. "What's his number then?" She didn't hear anything from him for a while and she'd hate to admit it worried her. "Sasuke?"

"Hold on I'm trying to remember."

"You forgot your own brother's number?"

Sasuke got flustered quickly by her accusing tone. "Well he's not the only person I talk to and it's not like I call him everyda- You know what? Just give me your cell so I can figure it out."

"Hmm, no. I'll call Naruto. He'll take you home." Hinata heard something along the lines of 'fuck it' and then nothing. She cracked the door open just to make sure he wasn't doing what she assumed and… there he was. This fool was actually starting to walk back home. "Sasuke!" That felt weird shouting but he really didn't need to be going anywhere on foot like that, especially if it was far.

"I'm good! Go back inside." He waved without turning around to face her, going at a steady pace to not burn himself out. He did not look forward to the long road but he'd never accept aid from Naruto. The blond's wife was different though and kind of annoying herself. He looked back to see the woman on the phone now likely trying to call her husband. ' _You can't be serious.'_ Oh but she was and that gave him an idea that led him to come back.

Hinata didn't notice this yet because she was getting worked up over why her husband wasn't answering. He'd been gone an awfully long time and now he wasn't answering her calls. She left voicemail after voicemail but nothing. She worried for where he was and who he was with. ' _He's not with her… He can't be. He would have said something.'_ Trust is a two way street that her husband reminded her of often. ' _I just have to wai-'_ "Hey!"

Sasuke had snuck over and swiped her cell. "You're taking too long."

"Give it back!" She jumped and stretched like crazy to reach the garnet electronic held out of reach.

"Make me." He put it up high and even tossed it to the other hand after faking her out. "Try again."

"Sasuke!"

"Someones found their voice." Messing with this fuming, busty bunny was kind of relaxing to the raven. She continued to hop around him furiously and amuse him all because he could have swore she lost a flip flop at one point. Everything stopped being funny when she jumped and missed at step coming back down. He wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her and thought nothing of having her hold onto him.

He didn't know she had a bad fear of heights.

So when she was falling, she held on for dear life to whatever was around and that meant hoisting herself up against it by hiking a leg. Her left fingers were interlocked in his hair and the other was fastened to his shoulder. If that wasn't enough, at the proximity she found he smelled really good like what people think the scent is of that one AXE spray on TV that makes women run into poles. It caught her off guard and made her withdraw from him in an arch because of the hand on her lower back keeping that half against him.

Sasuke only looked her over to make sure she was okay. He had moments where he could be civil and then those when he needed to be locked up. We'll say that moment is now. He was unjustly frustrated with how she fitted against him. He really didn't care for how well she was stacked up top, but that lower half though… That's not right. You either have one or the other. That's how his wife worked and he had no problem with that at all. The hell did Naruto have here then? A dark brow twitched to that tint of red on her face and just her person over all. He had that blush effect on women and was ready to shut down whatever interest she had starting on her end.

This housewife beat him to it without fail, unconsciously looking him over. "Where did you get this?" She tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie, eyes scanning up to the annoyed raven that phased her none. "The body wash that is... I want it for Naruto."

For him? Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that properly, having not expected it. "You want him to smell like me?"

Hinata shook her head. "It'll smell better on him."

Caring for what other people think was not his thing. What she just said however, irked him for reasons unexplored. He let her go though and pretended he didn't hear that ridiculous statement. "What's your password?"

"What's the name of the wash?"

He kind of started to miss her cowering and quiet nature. "You really want to negotiate for that?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded, excited for that scent to engulf her bathroom.

On the inside, Sasuke had a small uplift in the corner of his lips. Payback was now in motion. "Alright then. Password first."

She pouted but gave in in hopes he'd keep his word. "It's Naruto's mother's name."

"Kushina?"

"...Yeah?" Hinata blinked in amazement to how he remembered and knew that. Her husband shared that information with only certain people, being sensitive about the topic and all. The raven didn't seem to think it was a big deal. "Were you guys really that good of friends?"

"Were." Sasuke worked at the dial pad, excusing himself to wait for the phone to ring. She tapped at his shoulder though, reminding him with a pout of their deal. While the cell rang, he covered the speaker end and nodded for her to come closer.

She did so reluctantly with her arms about herself. Her breath hitched when he leaned in and whispered in her ear so seriously, "Soap… and water."

Hinata dead panned as he backed off, finding his smirk stupid as hell like his evil tail and ears. She thought her husband was childish but this guy was on a whole other plain with it. No wonder they got along. No WONDER she was blushing like mad right now in frustration with her fists balled at her sides.

Absolutely precious. Sasuke couldn't deny that she was just that when upset. Poor thing. "I can give you my hoodie if you want. Just don't think of me."

Completely arrogant. Hinata had a fire light in her eyes that he drew out solely. "Give me back my phone!"

That bunny he saw turned feisty on the flip of a dime. "Once again, make m- HEY! Get off!"

* * *

**_: Should I Be Worried? :_ **

Itachi sat up in bed with the crown for the 'I woke up like this' challenge. He blinked in tire and confusion to the chaos he was hearing over his phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

' ** _Give it back you liar!'_**

That's a woman's voice and definitely not anyone he knew of. Oh dear, was this another broken heart he'd made so and she somehow found his number?

"Ma'am, I don't know who you are but I'm sure you'll be fine" He yawned out, getting no response whatsoever back to him.

' ** _I just need to make one call- Quit pulling hood!'_**

"What? Sasuke?" Without context, none of this made sense to Itachi. At least he heard a familiar voice. "What are you doing? Whose phone is this?"

' ** _Itachi?! Itachi, look I need you to come pick me u-'_**

The line went dead, leaving him in bed with this look of… 'Huh?'

A couple of minutes later when he was about to go back to sleep and chuck this up to being a weird dream, his phone rang again. There was very soft breathing for a moment that became muted by the aggressive locks of a door.

' ** _H-Hello?'_**

What a sweet and worn out voice. "Ma'am? Are you alright? Is my brother bothering you?"

' ** _Ah.. um.. Please j-just come get him.'_**

"Uh, will do… but where exactly is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank ya'll so much! And oh, they are perfectly fine and welcome.  
> I forgot to include my closing thanks so they must of thought their little "gifts" weren't welcome anymore.
> 
> ~ Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and ect to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~


	3. Bad Night

_**:: What's Your Type? ::** _

Itachi pulled up along the sidewalk just before the driveway to a refined homestead that was on sale some days ago. He put his jeep in park and let the engine rumble while he waited for his little brother. As subtle with that growl as his ride was, his brother looked far from calm. Actually he seemed a bit pissed to put it bluntly and his clothes were stretched. There was this attitude in each movement as well when the younger raven yanked the side door open and thundered on down in the passenger seat, slamming the door.

He let slide that childish behavior taken out on his car. His kin was clearly upset for whatever reason. Surely that didn't mean the wife was at fault here. To not annoy the easily triggered youngest too much, he kept his questioning short. "Where's Sakura?"

' _Hell if I know.'_ Sasuke shrugged, fists tucked in that front pocket of his hoodie after buckling up. He didn't bother to fix his clothes or rub off the dirt patches. He looked out the side window instead, catching the annoying little housewife peeping out of the corner of the curtains. ' _Hn.'_ He rolled his eyes when she hid away, betting she had to be on her hands and knees to be that low to the floor.

What an unhealthy image…

"Since you won't tell me what's going on, I'll take you home then. Is that alright? Sasuke? Sasuke, you there?"

He lazily looked over to his older, more stable brother and asked straightforwardly. "What type of women are you into?"

"Excuse me?" That put a delayed reaction in his switch of the gears out of park.

"You know." Sasuke shifted onyx back to the house slowly passing out of view. "Builds."

Itachi stared at the road ahead, perplexed for he had an entirely different approach when it came to sexual terms or the go about. "Builds? You mean like a female… construction worker?

Sasuke slowly turned back to his brother in utter disbelief. "What did you just say?"

It took him a while to admit with a heavy sigh, "... I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Obviously."

"Then explain?"

"Oh my- Itachi, have you ever had sex in your life?" He really expected his older brother by three years to just say no, not…

"Many times, yes," Itachi spoke casually enough and with enough ease to say since he was around family, specifically one who had no hold backs on discussing such a topic. "Why do you want to know that all of a sudden?"

"No real reason." He put off the fact his kin got laid more than he likely ever did in his life but there was one huge difference he didn't know about yet. "Just wondering. Do you like them top heavy or a thicker lower set?"

Itachi could have stopped the car right there. Sadly, no red light came up to grant him the press of those breaks. "Sasuke, for the last time… Why are you asking this?"

After a bored glance at his older brother because he was being difficult, Sasuke shrugged once more. He actually just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone in the idea of possibly finding a fuller woman innocently interesting. All of his wife's friends pretty much had the same body type so he wasn't used to the mad bunny a while ago who'd jumped him for his phone. She only won because she'd knocked him down and had the nerve to stretch over him. All he knew then was that the sun was no longer visible and the light it did shed only outlined the figure above him. "She's… weird."

"And who is she?" Itachi grew weary of being left in the dark. "Is it that woman who's phone you stole?" Of course he got no verbal response or physical, leading to him to believe his kin was guilty. "Sasuke… you're married. Thinking of someone else is just as wrong as being with them. That's a gateway to temptation." Itachi tried to be the voice of a reason to a wolf that hadn't been broken in.

"You don't say? Drop me off at the park already." Sasuke didn't have time to discuss the rules of marriage again and again. Sure his was sinking faster than an anchor tied to a rock strapped to the one asshole from the titanic that shouldn't have lived, but- he was still here. Weird analogy aside, he fought against those odds and the broken laws. The reason for his decreased mood was the new major problem here in his neighborhood and life. It was about to get even more obnoxious with Naruto and the defensive housewife living miles down the road. Right now he wanted nothing more than to wear his FML t-shirt as he imagined the worst. Hopefully he'd forget about all this by the end of the day.

* * *

_**:: I See Danger Too ::** _

Naruto got them some good old fashioned take out from a special place. Five of those paper plates were ramen but hey, whose really counting? Not his wallet. If anything it needed a little weight off and he was all too proud of that. People who'd never seen him before were asking who he was, for his style was bright and alluring. He got a chance then to introduce himself and promote his business. Surely they'd have a lot of customers tomorrow. On his first day at that. Miss Kiva will be impressed along with the staff, especially when they see him get down and work with them.

Applying that level of care and compromise with his wife… was hard. She could be just as stubborn as he was. He smiled at the thought for she did have moments where she put that foot down and reminded him of his ex. That simper stretched while he fumbled for his keys. Though Sakura didn't pick him, she still stayed in contact with him long after the incident months ago. He knew why and a part of him was sickened by it. Old wounds reopened and spilled forth venom instead of salted red, leading to a halt at the keyhole.

He'd given everything to her and it wasn't enough.

She chose the guy that was the 'better' option.

The one that didn't, and still didn't deserve her.

A smirk grew on his whiskered face as he switched to checking his cell, having a haunch and need to satisfy a dark urge. His ex had definitely texted him along with Kiva. He ignored his work partner's p.m to read Sakura's. ' _Text me when you're home. ASAP! '_ He read the strange message in his head, thinking home… Home used to be a heavenly dream with her bold nature inside.

"Naruto!" Hinata had heard jangling of something metal at the door, having previously been checking all the entrances to make sure the raven hadn't snuck back over. "You're here! A-Are you okay?"

This teary eyed woman before him…. was not her but she wasn't worse. She latched onto him in a way that Sakura only did to Sasuke back then. She checked him over and fretted over where he'd been. He balanced the bagged and tied food on one hand, the other busy pressing on the small of his wife's back as she latched onto him. He listened to her rambling with a tired smile. He then grew wide-eyed when she pulled herself up out of nowhere and locked her legs around his waist, causing him to stagger for a second. "Hinata!"

"-and you didn't t-tell me they were here!" She silently squeaked, distraught and simply wanting him to hold her. This always seemed to work and for good reason.

Naruto could not deny his wife, while not his type mentally, was quite perfect in other areas his ex lacked. He blushed a light red under the left eye, supporting her with an arm around her waist. "Who are you talking about, babe?"

"Them…" Hinata shuddered at the thought of the evil couple.

"Oh them? Yeah I know them. Great people. How's their dog?" He joked around as he carried her and the food inside. "Or was it a cat? I'm not sure."

"Naruto, this isn't f-funny." She pouted and nuzzled against him, feeling a warmth that sent a deep layer of it to her face when he laughed. Everything about him she found completely dreamy. If only she could add that scent to him then there'd be no way she'd be able to keep off. Here all she picked up on was ramen. It was better than dealing with the stingy playboy who had no boundaries wrestling with her like that. She shook her head like the thoughts of him pinning to her to the door would disappear faster. How she got out of that was pure luck thanks to Itachi's voice coming from the phone at the right time after Sasuke had gotten done demanding she quit stretching his hoodie. This granted her the distraction she needed to down the wolf and claim victory. Why he was so stunned for so long, she had no clue but she got her ass back inside quick. "I don't want them over here…"

"Don't want who, Hinata?" Naruto had long since set their timeless dinner on the dining table. He headed to their bedroom next to wash up, glad to see no boxes until… "Hinata-"

"Sakura and Sasuke… They live around here." Hinata didn't mean to cut him off for she honestly didn't hear him. That wouldn't be an issue for long. "Why didn't you t-tell me?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Why should I have? You didn't even do the one thing I asked you!"

His playful side vanished before Hinata could even lean back to look at him. He glared at her stupor out of frustration. "Get off of me."

Hinata did so as fast as she could, immediately holding her hands together at her chest in a forgiveness seeking pose. In truth, she had no idea what she'd done wrong.

He was quick to inform with a hand out to the litter of brown squares all around their bedroom.

"Um…" She tilted her head to side at a loss, pushing her indexes together. "I p-put them up."

"I asked you to unbox them." Naruto dragged a hand down his face.

"W-Well I was going to but then they showed- showed up and… and…" The way he was looking at her like any excuse was pathetic and pointless, put a roadblock in her words. "I'm sorry…" She hung her head and interlocked her fingers below her waist.

"No shit. I gave you one task. I did all the packing an- Did you just throw everything into a room? " Naruto stormed off to go check the guest room, man cave, storage, and laundry room. All were filled with their respected boxes, tape undisturbed. "Please tell me you didn't let them in?"

Hinata's long tresses swayed back and forth as she shook her head, unable to look at him or see why this was such a big deal. "No…"

"Thank god. I don't want them to think we're this fucking lazy. Not like they can judge really." Still, they held the crown right now for the most stable couple and he needed it to stay like that. "We'll just have to keep Kiva from looking around. Of course this means I have to stay up tonight to put everything up."

"We could just do it lat-"

"That's procrastination, Hinata!" Naruto struck the wall nearby, fed up with how she supposedly 'pushed' her 'lazy beliefs' on him. "Do you have any idea what type of people procrastinate?!"

* * *

_**:: Trading In Clarity For Our Insanity ::** _

"A fucking loser," Sakura remarked in a lounge chair under the ceiling light by the pool. Between her and one of her wealthier friends set a small table covered by a silver tray with two wine glasses and a bottle on ice. "I swear I shouldn't have married him."

Ino shook her head, platinum hair worn down for once as her evening dress of a dark purple shade, lay flat against her due to the nature of gravity. She crossed her legs and got comfortable, scooping up one of the glasses. "You say that but you still send me pictures of him."

Emeralds didn't shine as much as that glint from her own grin. "Can you blame me though?"

"Never. Oh, look at Sai when we went to the beach last week! I'll send it to you too but here." Ino surfed through her purse with that free hand to show off her screen saver. "I got him to cease painting and get in the water."

Sakura leaned over to see the image of a man that was only paler than her husband and lacked the thorns in the back of his head as well as in his voice. But hot damn were they attractive in the right light. Her friend's husband lacked any expressions and had less of them than Sasuke. However, his annoyed face when wet and just soaked, was fairly interesting if not arousing. "How the hell did you get him to make that face?"

"By getting him in some water… by pouring water on his art work." Ino sipped her drink, trying to snicker at the same time. "Mm, he was so pissed."

"Oh my god.. Did you guys… you know?"

"Oh yes right there! He chased me into the water and then around under the bridge and- Just look!" She swiped right and showed off her NSFW material.

Sakura gasped and snapped her head away, blindly grabbing her drink. "Jesus, Ino! Why is he- I didn't need to see that."

"Well I needed it. Blew my back out, let me tell you." Ino exhaled in relief and slight pain. "I got a kid for a reason you know."

"I really don't want to think about it."

"Sureee. You can be jealous all you want."

"Oh please, I'm far from jealous." That flip of short pink locks hovering inches above her shoulder, was supposed to be a solid indication. "You're the one with the mommy weight."

"In the right places." Ino held up a digit mindfully. "Sai has even asked for another kid but I'm not going through that again for a while."

"Really?" Sakura did frown some then, looking out over the moon reflecting in the pool. She crossed her legs and set her glass over a thigh revealed by jean shorts. "He already wants another?"

"Mhm." She stole a glimpse of the pink woman and then rolled on her side to face her. "Why don't you want kids again?"

"I do, it's just… We're not a good home yet."

Ino arched a brow and looked around at the decent living space. "What more do you need?"

"For Sasuke to listen and end this combative behavior he has. We can't bring a kid into this environment." She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. The shouting, the fighting, the physical altercations that happen when one parent is away… none of it she'd risk. "He needs to do better to the point where I can trust him."

"So he's still being a dick?"

"You know it."

" But... it's good isn't it?"

"Ino!" Sakura laughed and smacked her friend on that bare arm. "Stop it."

"Whaaat? How much do you want to bet our men talk about us all the time? Sasuke might not because he's got that whole possessive thing going on." Ino didn't know about Sakura's situation long before they met. The only thing she was aware of was that Mrs. Uchiha had snagged a money bank for a husband and had quite the social rep. She was a hoot to talk to and get along with. They hit off well as a result.

"Possessive? What are you talking about?" Sakura cut her eyes at her friend un-surely but holding a smile anyway. "He acts like he doesn't give a shit all the time."

"That's what you think. Sai told me that he doesn't say a word about you when they meet. Even when he just out right asks, Sasuke's like, 'She's fine.' He doesn't really say anything about you and kind of gets defensive if he asks personal stuff which is understandable but… look at us. It's almost like he doesn't want to share you or whatever. " Ino thought it was kind of charming and sweet. "You're all his. I guess he's just different like that. Sai prefers to show me off so… You kind of lucked up. He talks about me so much that there are too many guys who want to see me in yellow."

Sakura hadn't heard a word after... 'all his.' She didn't go off the deep end and kind of just looked elsewhere to think on this as her friend carried on. So what if Sasuke didn't talk about her or share pictures like they did? It bothered her because she didn't get why. To be possessive meant one thing to this woman and it wasn't a good one. It was painful and left one in a nightmare that only ended when the tormentor was satisfied. She gripped her glass and let the panic attack slowly come in and then recede once the facts came sailing.

Sasuke had never hit her unless she retaliated first.

He never demanded she wear anything to his liking.

Being locked in a room with no source of light or food was also a terrifying luxury he'd not made her suffer.

What other levels of possessiveness were there then?

It surely can't be innocent or romantic, not to her at least. There's a gray level to everything and she only saw black and white. The only way to settle this was to do some testing with her husband or put an end to a toxic mindset starting to conjure up in him. "Ino."

"-he said the fair was coming soon and- Ah, what? You okay, love?" Ino sat up when that dark mask fell over the once cheerful woman. "Did I say something?"

"No… No, not really. I just- I've become drowsy. Let's pick this up later, 'kay?" Sakura set her glass down and then shifted around to get up. "I'm sure Sasuke will be back soon and… I need to talk to him."

"Hmm, well alright." Ino followed suit, finishing her handful of liquor. "Do call me though if something goes wrong."

"I will." She smiled and walked the reporter back inside through the double glass doors. "I can handle myself too so don't worry."

"I know. Oh!" Ino hugged around peachy shoulders and whispered. "If Sasuke comes back and he takes a shower, send me a picture!"

"What in the hel- No! You already have one you pervert." She rolled those emeralds and chuckled as they walked to the door like that.

"I have one of him in the Sauna! I don't know if you know this but… that towel was in the way!" She tightened her grip lightly so. "Whose fault is that, Sakura?"

"Aha, well it wasn't there for long." She smirked, causing her friend to grumble. "Sorry not sorry."

They enjoyed this inappropriate conversation filled with snickering only for a minute or so before the door handle ahead jiggled.

In came the topic of their conversation with his hoodie over his shoulder, leaving that tank from earlier exposed. His breathing was light after a long jog at the park and then on back to the house. Exercise brought ease to his body but no ounce of happiness. When he saw his least favorite of his wife's inner circle of friends, he almost walked right back out that door. Because he was tired and in need of rest before work started in the morning, he chose to stay. He kicked the door back closed with his hands in his pockets and then walked off without a word to the stairs.

"Well good evening to you too, Sasuke!" Ino waved from over the man's wife's shoulders, trying her hardest to not go weak at the sight of him. She had her own god at home to bow before.

Sakura's smile dwindled the longer he kept walking without properly saying anything. He shot her this look of disinterest but that was it. He was arrogant and disrespectful. What child would benefit from a father like that? An eyelid twitch later and she snapped again. "Say something!"

"Sakura, it's fine." Ino didn't hear the threats in that demand because she didn't even know Sakura could have a murderous intent. She seemed like such a normally hormonal woman to her with flaws and all. That image became a little cracked when Sakura broke out from her hug to march up the stairs after the man. She stayed there at the bottom because she wasn't sure if she should follow. "Sakura, really it's okay! He does this all the tim- Sakura!" There was no stopping this and soon all she heard was the slam of a door and yelling from above.

"Go say something to her!"

Their voices were muffled some but she could make out who was who fairly easily even when following the footsteps above.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit, Sakura."

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!"

"Well why are you… SO FUCKING LOUD ALL THE TIME?!" There was a crash then like something had been thrown to the floor. The strain of the day could be heard in his voice loud and clear. "I'M LITERALLY RIGHT HERE!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT?!" The poor carpet took a beating up there.

"I DON'T KNOW… THE BITCH WHO LEFT ME AT HER EX'S HOUSE?!"

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Ino covered her mouth and started to go up the stairs till she heard a crash of something… a lot of things, mostly glass for sure. "Sakura?" She rushed on up, forced to stop halfway and to the side suddenly when Sakura came out with what looked like an overstuffed luggage of things. She soon found out the contents when the woman chucked it over the railing. It cracked instantly open hitting the marble floors and bounced. Her shriek at the action was muffled by the continued screaming.

"You know what, take your shit and go to your brothers house!"

"Not going to happen." Sasuke stood back at the bedroom door, knowing full well he had more clothes than that. More importantly, his wife was doing the most and pissing him off to that point as well. He didn't think she'd have the gall to come back and actually grab onto his wrist though, pulling that arm from the fold over the other. He held his ground and let her meet resistance. "Sakura!"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" He was undoubtedly stronger than her and she could see that now. Should he ever wish to harm her, she'd not stand a chance. Another plan of attack was thus made and in this area, she believed she out shined him in.

"This is my house! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He got her to leg go but at the cost of shoving her off hard because he expected her to be well… ready for it. This wasn't new and she'd retaliate and recover by trying to slap him as usual. Never in his life did he hold any intentions of actually hurting her in any form. So when she did hit the ground on her side rather roughly and then sat up so wounded like… he felt immeasurable guilt that drowned out all his anger at her moments ago. "Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Don't touch her!" Ino only saw the aftermath and that was her best friend on the ground in tears. She ran over and crashed to her knees besides her, shielding the weeping woman.

Was he the bad guy now?

Sasuke ended up believing so for a moment. He tried to correct this by going over to help them up. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stay away from us!" Ino warned with a solid glare and grip of her purse.

"Just go… go d-downstairs p-please for a minute." Sakura begged and hid against her friend's back, trembling there. She peeked out of the split in her hair when she heard footsteps. He was leaving without a fuss for once and seemed truly conflicted about it. What she saw was that he was obeying. This worked. Manipulation at its testing stage but it went through. She smiled through the fake tears and kept her head down long after Ino turned around and hugged her.

"Are you alright? Want to come to my place for the night?" Ino worried for the woman's safety, shocked to find out that raven had that horrid gene in him.

"I'm good." Sakura nodded for everything was fine and even more… wonderful. She knew what she had to do to stop her husband from actually becoming abusive. She likely didn't have to beat him to that point after all. How far could she take this? Only time would tell. She hugged her friend back and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ino had no idea what she'd done of course or she'd be mortified. Her job here was to keep Sakura from harm and she succeeded. Though… there was this weird feeling when she was thanked that put an ominous sensation in her stomach.

* * *

_**:: I Am Dying To Believe You ::** _

Hinata helped her husband against his wishes, wanting to appease him. He worked in his man cave across from her and she fixed up the guest room. She laid out the sheets and smoothed them out, checking on him every now and then. The working man walked back and forth with speed and urgency in each step. He was focused and precise on his work.

She was moving slowly with only him in sight and mind. She felt wrong to think this but when he was worked up… it was impossible not to watch him. Making a man like him so upset was thus disheartening and made her feel awful.

She set the pillows upright, thinking of messing them up by proving to him how sorry she really was. That doesn't work for every relationship and she blamed her caretaker for giving her those books to read when she was stressed from college.

Thank you, Kakashi.

He was the campus security officer at the time and happened to be good friends with her father. After his passing, he took her and her sister in and got them the rest of the way. She wished she could call him for advice but it would likely not be the one she needed that would work on Naruto. Would it hurt to try though? Likely but an effort is an effort. She was done with her side anyway. After a deep breath, she motivated herself to go get him. She then started to slip off her sweater, getting self conscious midway.

Naruto had a set of dumbbells in hand when he crossed the doorway, doubling back shortly after realizing what his peripherals had shown him. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Uh!" She pushed it back down and got all bashful. "I-I thoug- Well if we're done we can… um… I made the bed." She pointed with a shaky digit in hopes he'd get the hint and help her undo all that hard work.

"Huh, you did." Naruto got nothing from the hints barely given. He looked to his side where he had stuff to do still. "Want to help me out then? I need to move that desk."

Hinata didn't give up and she didn't say it outright either. "W-We could use the desk…"

"Use the desk for what?" Naruto chuckled at the apple red woman. "The only thing I can think of is something you're not ready for."

' _That's what I want!'_ Hinata shouted in her head and only fumed outwardly at him. "Naruto… I- I want to-" She reached for him despite her breaking words, flushed all over. "I need y-"

The doorbell rang like a friendly minder that he would always choose something else over her.

"Damn it! She's here. Look, take this and put it in there. Close the doors and we'll just keep her up front." He dumped off the weights into her outstretched hands and left her hanging.

Hinata held them in defeat, trudging off across the hall to carry out the task. She sulked on her way out, closing the doors and then hearing the voice of the devil itself.

"Uzumaki! Good evening." Kiva is a woman much like Sakura when it comes to high standard attire. She just prefers loose blouses and confining skirts. Business casual at best and those you see in movies titled 'My Professor And I'. The red on her lips was flawless and glistening in a mischievous light. "I'm glad to see you can answer the door."

"What do you mean- The text! Ah, I'm so sorry. I forgot." He was honest at least, welcoming her embrace back. "I've been awfully busy."

"I can see that." Kiva grinned at the adorable housewife who was eyeing them suspiciously from down the hall. "You've bagged quite a catch."

"Actually this house was like a major bargain and… Oh you mean my wife?" Naruto laughed in embarrassment to his business partner who'd placed a fist on her hip.

"Naruto, seriously." She shook her head and waved fleetingly to the quiet woman approaching. "How do you put up with him?"

"I'm not that bad!"

"We'll see about that tomorrow morning." Kiva sent an innocent wink his way that Hinata boiled over. It meant nothing for she simply had an out of bounds approach when it came to talking with anyone. There was also something else… "So, what are we eating?" She asked the busty wife with the curt scowl that she almost missed. ' _Eh?'_

"Naruto bought take out," Hinata mumbled, sure it was best she'd not look at this woman any longer in case her inner thoughts escaped.

"I did… and from your store at that." Naruto boasted, leading the way to the kitchen. "Just so I know what I'm investing in."

"Is that so? You know you could have just asked." Kiva shooed him away from getting the chair for her. She could do that herself. What he should have done next was be a gentleman and offer a seat to his wife… He did not. While she sat down, she watched him tend to setting out the food instead as Hinata helped herself to a seat across. That small detail was likely nothing...

"If I had given you a head up then the food wouldn't be natural. I wanted to try it at its purest state. No outside influence should encourage a chef to try. They should be serving the best 24/7."

"Interesting notion." She nodded to him, impressed momentarily. "I take it that means you chose our most high selling dis-... Dishes?" Her expression went dull as a wave of confusion fell over her. All she saw before her was there basic signature meals of ramen and one dish of pork buns. She looked to the housewife who sighed and apologized with a small part of her lips. There was definitely something here worth diving into but this assortment before her was not it. "You… You bought ramen?"

"Why not? It's the best thing on this earth." Naruto sat down and clapped his hands together in prayer. "It's also the most simple so… if they bombed this, I'll be moving back." That grin on his face died so damn fast before Kiva could blink that she gulped and finally saw he was serious about this.

"Well… that's fair then. Let's hope they didn't slack."

Hinata did. She hoped it was so awful that it made her husband puke all over the chocolate haired woman. They'd move back and be free of temptations… on her husband's end of course. She dove right into the food with him, ready to back him on anything that was the slightest bit off and phone it in.

Kiva wasn't going to eat anything but the pork buns. She had no doubts the variety of noodles and broth were on point. She was so confident that she leaned back in the chair and propped an arm on the rest. She bit down on the fluffy and savory ball of heaven, observing the ridiculous scene across from her. Both of them were tasting everything and giving each other notes. It was kind of cute and the purple woman seemed to enjoy it the most just talking to her husband and helping.

Naruto was working and in need of an associate not on the other side. His wife was being super helpful though. When everything was sampled and trays were halfway empty, he had to give her a kiss on the cheek for being so attentive. Because he was so full, it took him a while. "Great job, babe!"

Hinata couldn't eat another bite and was going to slyly spit out what she had until he pecked her on the cheek. She instantly swallowed and hit her forehead on the table, covering her mouth from throwing it all back up and embarrassing him.

"Now as for the fo- food." He cleared his throat after a curt burp escaped uncontrollably. "It was… It was-"

' _Awful!'_ That's what she wanted him to say though deep down it wasn't true.

"-the b-best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Naruto was in tears for the level of flavors he experienced and the intense stomach pains from overeating. He soon hit his forehead on the table too, balling up his hands to fight through it. "I-I can't wait to s-start working!"

"Uhuh. Will you be able to make it?" Kiva chortled at the two filled with intense food babies. "I'd love to have your wife come see us open."

' _Us?'_ Hinata hated how that sounded, or was it the tummy aches fueling her spite.

"N-Nah, that's not necessary. She still has stuff to do here." Naruto waved off the offer, unknowingly creating suspicion. He just didn't want to bother her with it and she did need to finish unpacking for them.

"I can c-come!"

Kiva blushed and shook her head at that out cry from the smaller woman mixed with pain. The married couple still had their heads down so they didn't see her frustration. ' _I bet you can.'_ Her husband did look promising… both of them did really.

"No, Hinata. It's o-okay. You just take it easy."

Hinata hugged herself, stacking up the counter to how many times he was going to tell her that.

"Well I'll let you two decide that. I'm going to head on in since you guys need a moment." Kiva barely got up from her seat before the blond was up and over, helping her.

"Let me get the door for you!"

"Oh uh… alright." He was being nice through the pain and she'd not stop him from that this time.

Hinata looked up over the table to huff and puff at the sight of his smile to Kiva and how he had his hand on her back on the way out. Either she was reading too much into it or she was just in desperate need of some mylanta. She groaned and squirmed, weakly smiling when he came back in and posted up against the door.

"Hinata… Hinata I think I'm pregnant and his name is Miso Tonkotsu." Naruto then slumped off to the bedroom. "I'm going to go deliver him right now. Goodnight."

His wife laughed what she could, happiness dying down in seconds. "Want me to g-get you some medicine?"

"No I'm good."

What of her then? She had to fend for herself. She wanted to believe he was just in pain and thus didn't think to ask her if she needed anything… Then again… The more she thought about it and the woman who was recently over, it made her twice as sick as all the food she'd eaten that benefited her none.

She was stuck here... and far from alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Thank you all for the support. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and ect to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~
> 
> Disclaimer (Lyric Use): Killing Me- Jacob Whitesides (SasuSaku)
> 
> Disclaimer (Lyric Use): Say My Name- David Guetta (NaruHina)


End file.
